Be My Valentine
by frostlesskiss
Summary: Shizuo hates Valentine's Day. The stupid couples, the love, the gifts, everything. The whole holiday just pisses him off. But can a certain raven change all that?


Author's Note: I had to do a Valentine's day fic. I hope you like it! Enjoy! Oh, and to all the people who are reading 'The Cat and The Dog' fic and 'My One and Only Maid', I might not update for a while. I've got serious writer's block right now and have no idea what to write next. Please forgive me, i'll try my best! LUV U! 0

Hate. That was what Shizuo felt on this day. The day that came once a year, but filled the blonde with so much anger. The day where people were full of so much love, and it just pissed him off. Valentine's Day. God, he hated the holiday. All it did was remind him he didn't have a girlfriend, and probably never will because of his stupid strength. His anger made it even more impossible for him to find a lover. Just another reason to hate his power.

He was with Tom now, going to find another person who owed them. They walked in silence. It seemed like every five seconds they would pass a couple acting all lovey dovey. Shizuo growled in annoyance. Tom tried to keep the bartender calm the best he could. He knew Shizuo didn't like Valentine's Day, so every year he had to find a way to keep the blonde from getting pissed off. He did feel sorry for him though. He knew what Shizuo was going through. After a few minutes of walking pass more couples, Shizuo heard something that he really did not want to hear.

"Shizu-chan! Nice to see you again!"

Shizuo's head turned so fast it looked like he was about to break his neck. A few feet behind him was the infamous informant of Ikebukero. Shizuo growled.

"Izaya! I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukero!" yelled Shizuo.

"Awww, can't I visit my favorite monster on this special day?" asked Izaya with a smirk. That only irritated the blonde even more.

"Hell no! Now leave before I have to kill you!" yelled Shizuo.

"Angry as always I see. Your just grumpy because your all alone today. Of course a monster like you wouldn't be able to get a girlfriend" said Izaya with a shrug.

"Shut the hell up!" Shizuo grabbed the nearest stop sign and threw it at the raven. Izaya easily dodged and laughed with amusement. The brunette ran as the blonde followed.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Tom sighed as he continued walking.

Izaya ran into the nearest allyway, Shizuo close behind him. Izaya ran fast but stopped as he ran into a dead end. Shizuo smirked seeing the raven was trapped. Izaya turned around and pulled out a switchblade.

"Now Shizu-chan, you know you shouldn't hurt people on a day like this" said Izaya with a smirk. Shizuo gave a harsh laugh.

"Funny flea, I'll try to remember that while I'm beating your smarmy little ass" said Shizuo. The blonde walked closer as the raven backed up, only to have his back meet the wall. Izaya kept on his trademark smile.

"Come on Shizu-chan, you know you love me" said Izaya.

"Please, who would love an asshole like you" said Shizuo now at arm's length. Izaya grabbed his heart with a shocked expression.

"Ow, that really hurts Shizu-chan. How cruel!" Izaya pouted. Shizuo growled.

"Well, unlike you I have the ability to love" said Izaya. Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? I never knew a flea had emotions" said Shizuo.

"I never knew a monster could love, but maybe that works out in my favor" said Izaya grabbing something from behind his back.

"Oh no you don't!" Shizuo quickly grabbed Izaya's wrists and pushed them to the wall. What Shizuo thought would be a switchblade, was really a heart shaped box full of chocolates. Izaya smirked.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shizu-chan" Izaya pressed his lips against Shizuo's, surprising the male. What the hell was Izaya doing? Doesn't he hate the blonde? Shizuo froze as Izaya kissed him, not knowing what to do. After the raven pulled away, Shizuo looked down at him with a light blush on his face.

"I love you" said Izaya before he pushed the chocolates in the blonde's hand and ran off. Shizuo sat there dumbfounded as he watched the flea run off. Shizuo used his arm to cover the blush on his face.

"Stupid flea, you do this every year" said Shizuo as he walked back to Tom, hiding the chocolates in his vest.

"Shizuo, there you are. Let's go" said Tom.

"Yeah" was all Shizuo said as he followed his boss. Tom looked up at Shizuo. He didn't know why, but every Valentine's Day after the blonde chased after Izaya, he seemed to be in a better mood. Tom shrugged it off as they kept walking. In another place, on top of a building, a raven haired man watched them go.

"My one and only monster" he whispered as he put his head on his hand.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Review! Also, tell me if you got any admirers today! I sure did! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! LUV U! 0


End file.
